Bringing Anarchy
by raidend61
Summary: Ray Joesph, a 16-year-old survivor in a desolate wasteland after a nuclear world war 3 broke out. While wandering around Pripyat, a weird event occurred causing Ray to be taken to a colorful place that is controlled by technicolored ponies in an unfamiliar body and abilities. Only one question, how will a violent teenager react to the colorful land?
1. Blowout

Silence. Silence is all I can hear as I walked around the deserted city of Pripyat. It was a nice to see the rusting Ferris Wheel and rotting apartments that surrounded me but it all changed when I heard some yelling before some gunshots rang out. Pure instinct took me over which cause me to dive behind a rusted car and peeked around as I raised the Tar-21 (equipped with a Holosight) that was strapped around my shoulder and aimed in the approximate area of where the gunshots were heard.

I waited around 2 or 3 minutes before I saw a figure hop onto one of the cars that littered the streets and start to look around so I dipped down behind cover, hoping not to be seen but my hope soon died as I heard some shouting and a couple bullets hitting my cover. I pop out of cover and fire at the man who was shouting, I hit his chest causing him to fly backward and onto the ground. I look around to see more bandits coming around the corners of buildings but the downside is that there were too many to take on my own so I start making a mad dash the way I came.

The bandits were hot on my heels while shouting profanity at me in Russian as I shot at them with my CZ-75. I turn the corner into a building and went up the first flite of stairs I saw but could only make it to the second floor because of the debris blocking the 3rd flite of stairs so I entered the first room on the left which was a rundown apartment and was about to enter the bedroom but my Geiger counter starts ticking like crazy so I enter the room opposite of it and enter the closet.

I waited in the room for what felt like hours, hoping they have lost me but luck wasn't on my side and was cornered by two of them. They aim their weapons at me so I close my eyes and wait for the end but It did not come so I open my eyes to see the two bandits staring out the window. I stand up and look out the window to see the clouds have a reddish tint and weird forms of lighting followed by very loud thunder that shook the ground. The two bandits suddenly run away leaving me in the apartment alone.

A red beam of cloud and lightning shot down into the ground causing a shockwave of red clouds and lightning bolts to expand from the point of impact. My instincts kicked in and I started to block the one window with some debris and furniture before crouching down in the closet waiting for it to end. My head suddenly began to swirl as my Geiger counter began to tick rapidly as the building was enveloped in the red fog. I began to lose consciousness as the fog leaked into the room, my head began to pound from a force pushing it in till I finally passed out.

...

Everything felt cold.

...

Is this what death feels like?

...

If this is death then how can I produce thoughts?

...

"It is not your time"

The voice sounded familiar but I can't put my finger on it.

"They are heartless, brutal, without harmony. But you. You will be worse"

The voice seemed to distort as it said the words of the sentence but I paid no mind as I continue to float in the abyss.

"You can change your ways but it will take time"

I was confused by what it meant.

"Prepare for a new life, a new start... A new world"

The dark abyss started to fade from black to white, blinding my vision.

I fell on something somewhat hard but not like concrete hard, like grass hard. I reached out and felt blades of grass along my hand, I tried to grab it but my fingers felt numb. I open my eyes to see blue skies with a few birds flying around 'What happened to all the grey clouds?' I questioned my self in thought. I flipped over onto my stomach and push myself off the ground but I soon fell onto my back after I tried to stand up on my legs.

I look at my hands to see nothing but light grey stumps that looked like hooves so I look down to my feet to see that my legs were that of a quadruped and my feet were also stumps. "W-What... The ... FUCK?!" I began to have a little panic as I realized my fingers were gone. After I was done with the breakdown I took note of my surroundings: A couple trees, a lake, a city around 700 meters away- wait... What? Civilization?

I ran over to the lake to get a better look at my self but had some trouble in standing, I soon got the hang of it though. I looked at my reflection on the water's surface and to see that I'm covered in a light grey fur but the weird parts were that I had a horn protruding from my forehead and my hair which was spikey and white and lime green stripes. I looked backward to inspect my new body. I still had my worn-out green hood with the body armor underneath but I had no pants, I see a black colored anarchy symbol on both of my hips which I don't think horse- wait, I'm too small for a horse so a pony? fuck it.

I step away from the lake and look back to where I woke up to see both of my weapons laying there so I ran back over to see the condition. After inspecting the guns, I concluded that they were alright. I saw my holster for the CZ so I try to pick it up with my hooves but failed to do so. I remembered the horn so that must mean I'm a unicorn which can use magic, I began to focus on the holster and pretend I was grabbing it with my hands, I open my eyes to see the holster floating with a dark purple aura glowing around it.

I strap the holster to my leg which surprisingly worked so I use my telekinesis to pick up the handgun and place it in the holster. I pick up my assault rifle and hang it around my neck so the weapon is just resting at my side. After I had everything in order, I began walking towards the town in search of some answers


	2. Friend?

The town was thriving with activity. They were all ponies like my self which was freaky at first but then again, I've been through worst. I was wandering around what I believe was a market and observing what kind of society was going on here which seemed like the medieval times on Earth. I was starting to get a few glares by other ponies so I decided to ditch the market and walk toward a tree on the edge of town but as I walked closer to the tree, it turned out that the so-called tree was actually a house.

There was a sign hanging off the trunk of the tree that read 'Golden Oak Library' which spiked my interest 'Maybe I can learn about some history' I thought before opening the door with my new found ability. I walk inside causing a small bell to ring, inside I see around 5 rows of shelves carved into the wood which held lots of books, a staircase which leads upstairs as well as a staircase leading to a basement. I walk over to one of the shelves and start looking through the H category, after 3 seconds I already found a book which one the cover read 'History of Equestria', I assumed that was the name of the country so I walk to one of the tables that were placed in the room and sit down on the wood floor since there were no chairs and began to read.

After around a minute of reading, I hear some footsteps coming down the stairs but pay no mind as I continue to read. "Hello there" I hear a voice call out so I look to my left to see a light purple unicorn with dark blue and pink hair, "Greetings," I say back as I continue to read.

She walks over to me and peeks over my shoulder "What brings you here?" I pause for a second to think of something to say before answering "I just moved here and wanted to learn the history of this place but not having much luck" I can see her smile from the corner of my eye as she says "Well my name is Twilight Sparkle... Whats yours?" I began to think of a name because I think Ray Joesph is a weird name then I remember the mark on my backside "Anarchy, Black Anarchy".

I look up from my book and look at her to see that she had a look of confusion on her face "Weird name" she says before walking off to one of the shelves. I find nothing useful to note so I close the book and head over to put it back where I found it. Twilight took notice of the weapons I had holstered so she walks up and asks "What is this thing?" She points towards the Tar-21 hanging off my neck "None fo your concern" I say before levitating it off my neck and eject the mag, putting it in one of the pockets in my body armor.

I look at her with a smile before saying "I'd love to stick around and all that but I got to get going, bye" I start walking towards the door but as I open the door, I am tackled by a pink blur causing the wind to be knocked out of me "Hey there! I don't know you which means you're new in town which also means I haven't thrown you a party, speaking of parties, I'm going to go get it ready" And just like that, she literally disappeared.

"Don't try to understand her" Twilight said, I get back up and look at my hooves to see a pink envelope so I levitated it up to my face and read it as I walked off. I ripped open the envelope and pulled out a card, I opened the card which read 'Come to the large gingerbread house around 7:00 PM. -Pinkie Pie' So that's the pink one's name. I put the card into the pocket of my hoodie and throw the envelope into a nearby trash can.

I was really getting the hang of the magic concept as well as walking but a thought kept entering my head 'I can't keep the secret for long'. I was suddenly pushed out of my head as I heard a yelling, I look up to see a blue blur shooting right towards me so I step to the side before the blur hit the ground. The impact kicked up the dirt surface, leaving a crater in the ground.

A pony poked its head out of the crate, seeming a little dazed but quickly shook its head before seeing me and saying "Hey, why didn't you catch me?" I simply shrugged and started to trot away but was instantly tackled from behind, causing the both of us to roll a few feet before landing against a tree with her on me. "Don't walk away till you say sorry" I was starting to lose my cool in this place so I say "I'm sorry" in a very sarcastic tone, I simply got a confused look before asked, "You're a dude?".

I nod and ask "Is that bad?" she shakes her head and says "No, but you have the body of a mare", I simply shrugged and said, "I've been through and told worse". I push her off and stand back up. She gives me a glare before smiling and saying "You're alright, I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest flier in Equestria" I give off a chuckle which seemed to offend her "What? Don't believe me?" she asked but I had a question that would sure make sure she was fast so I ask "How fast can you go?".

She gave off a laugh before answering "Around 800 M/PH" I was tempted to laugh but held it in for me to answer "I've seen faster, In fact, the fastest I've seen was around 4,500 mph" Her face was priceless, to say the least. She shakes herself out of shock and says "I never got your name yet" I chuckled again and said "Black Anarchy but I prefer Anarchy more" I hold out my hoof which she lifts her own and gives a quick bump before we put both our hooves down.

I remember the party and say "I was invited to some welcome party by some pink mare, you know her?" her face seemed to lighten up more to my despair and she answered "Pinkie Pie throws the best parties! When is it?" I pull out the card that 'Pinkie Pie' had given me and looked at the time, I told Rainbow Dash "It says 'Come to the large gingerbread house around 7:00 PM'. What drugs does she take?" My question caused a stifled laugh from Rainbow Dash before saying "She doesn't take drugs, she's just like that and the giant gingerbread house is a real thing" My sanity was surely very low by now but I couldn't care less right now.

I look up at the sun to see it near the horizon meaning it was around 6:50ish. "We should get going. Which way is it?" I ask which was answered by a small follow gesture from Rainbow Dash as she started hovering with the wings I did not see before. I followed her till a literal giant gingerbread house came into view. I walked up to the front door, waiting a few seconds before entering the most likely fake gingerbread house.

Every light was turned off, leaving the place pitch black. I was beginning to think the place was just a setup before I was blinded by a bright flash.

 _ **Twilights POV**_

The lights are quickly turned on and everypony shouts " **SURPRISE!** ". We see Anarchy standing in the doorway wide-eyed as well as completely motionless beside Rainbow. We waited for a reaction but he didn't express any emotion which struck a little worry. I slowly trot up to Anarchy to see if he was alright, as I got closer I could hear some whispering but almost unintelligible. I look backward to see everypony with either worried or confused expression.

I look back to Anarchy to hear the whispering a little louder " _The b-bombs, t-they're a-a-all gone. They w-wiped o-o-out e-e-e-everything._ " his breath was quite shakey. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he seemed to faint and fall to the floor, everypony emitted a gasp as I went into full panic mode. "We need to get him to the hospital!" I say before hoisting him up with my magic and quickly run out the door followed by my friends.

I set Anarchy on my back as I make it to the hospital. I burst through the doors, saying "I need a nurse!" Nurse Redheart came by quickly and set him on one of the stretchers in the lobby before allowing another nurse to take him to a room. "What happened to her?" I glare at Redheart as I said "It's male and he passed out after he arrived at a surprise party meant for him", Redheart nods before trotting away to the room with us in tow. We arrive at the room after a few minutes of walking to see the nurse that took him exit from the room.

"He suffered a PTSD panic attack, whatever you did must have triggered an attack. We manage to wake him up but I suggest waiting awhile unless you want to see him now?" she says so I give a simple nod before entering the room and closing the door behind her for a second before opening the door again and letting us in. We see Anarchy sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing his eye. He took notice of us and gave a simple wave before his eyes went wide again "Where are they?" he said which left me confused so I asked, "Where is what?".

I was suddenly startled by Pinkie when she asked "These things?" Anarchy nodded before grabbing the weird objects in the magic and securing the things to himself. "I guess I have some questions to answer?" He asked which resulted in everypony in the room to nod their heads slowly, He sighed and said "I ain't telling anything till I know everypony in the room so let's start off with you" he pointed to Applejack who simply said, "Ah'm Applejack". He pointed to Rarity who said "I'm Rarity, The greatest dressmaker in Ponyville" then he pointed to Fluttershy who said "I'm F-Fluttershy" surprisingly... Well, non-shy.

He waited a second before saying "I'm not really from this... world" everypony gasped but were quiet down by Anarchy letting out a shhh before he continued "I was living on a planet called earth and in the country of the United States of America, at least it was united till another country went to war with us. We underestimated them, they had weapons that could wipe out entire continents. They dropped 3 bombs, spreading radiation and fire everywhere. I witnessed one of those bombs with my very eyes." it was quite sad to hear everything was taken from him because one war but was brought out of my thoughts as he continued.

"My other family members were left to burn outside of the shelter as the bombs tore cities to shreds and vaporized every creature in its path. The problem spread to other countries, the radiation went into the atmosphere and caused a nuclear winter for 3 years before it resided and was safe to go outside. I still can't get the pictures of the bright flashes, the mushroom clouds, the charred skeletons that littered the streets. Causing me to get PTSD I guess, never really knew till now".

We heard a sniffle coming from Pinkie so I look over to her to see that her hair was deflated and a darker tone to her fur, Pinkie Pie managed to say "This was my fault" I look back to Anarchy who had a sadden expression as he said "Hey, hey, hey. It's not your fault, I would have told you if I knew it was a surprise" Pinkie smiled and lunged at Anarchy, giving him a hug. Everypony emitted an awww before Pinkie said "You're a good friend" He froze up as he mouth the word 'friend?'


	3. A Home

_**Raiden's POV**_

Pinkie Pie released me from the hug and hopped towards her friends with her normal but creepy smile, "How do we know this guy is legit?" Rainbow Dash asked before crossing her forelegs in front of her. Applejack looked at me for a couple of seconds before she turned to the pegasus and said: "He ain't Lyin'." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes before saying "I'm outta here" and just like that she flew out the window. It was almost funny to see someone being impatient, she reminded me of the Russians except less shoot first, ask questions later.

I got off the hospital bed and asked: "So what now?" everyone- I mean everypony looked around but just shrugged afterward. I sigh and start walking out not before noticing the yellow one -that I didn't notice before- staring at me differently than the rest of them, I shrug it off as just being her and continued to the main lobby. I got all the necessary paperwork done and headed out the door with my 5 new 'friends' in tow.

Something entered my thoughts that were quite serious, where am I going to stay. I stop in my tracks and turn around to see them looking at me confusingly "Something just passed my mind. since I am from a different world with no knowledge of this place, Where am I going to stay?" I asked which caused them to look around at each other before answering in unison "I don't know". I shrug again and said "I can just make a house in that forest over there," I pointed to the treeline that was on the outskirts of the town but I don't think they agreed.

"You simply must not enter there, dear. There are plenty of dangerous brutes to eat you up" Rarity said with a twinge of worry in her voice, I roll my eyes and asked, "What's the plan then?" They looked at each other again before the yellow one moved forward a few steps before saying "He can stay with me... If he wants to." my heart nearly exploded at how adorable she was but managed to keep a straight face.

"Are you sure Fluttershy?" Twilight asked before the yellow one whose name is Fluttershy nodded. I was beginning to see something but it's preposterous, She likes me? I sigh and say "It's getting pretty late so I think we should get some rest" everyone nods and starts to walk away but was pulled aside by Twilight to be hit with a question immediately "I want you at the Library by tomorrow so I can get a bit of information on you and your world"

I thought about it for a few seconds before thinking 'What could go wrong' before nodding which triggered her mouth to form a smile and saying "Great, meet me at the Library at the earliest you can and make sure to bring Fluttershy along, I have a feeling that the girls would want to hear as well" She turned and left, leaving me and Fluttershy in the middle of the street.

I look at the shy yellow mare and say "Lead the way" Fluttershy nods nervously before turning and begins walking down the road with me in tow. The walk wasn't that long, the sun had just dipped below the horizon "W-We're here" I hear the soft voice of Fluttershy announce so I look up from the ground to see a small cottage like structure that was also made from a tree. She opens the door and enters the house so I follow and step foo- I mean hoof into the house. I see a few animals scattered around the house, making my stomach growl for food so I sat on the couch that was in the middle of the room and check my pockets till I found a vegetarian MRE I looted off of a dead Military soldier a few days ago but I guess I never got around to using it.

I suddenly thought of an idea, if I can use magic, can I duplicate things? I close my eyes and imagine me pulling the MRE in two, my forehead began to feel warm as well as some exhaustion from the spell. I open my eyes to see two MRE's floating in front of me, I smile as I realize that magic could make my life easier. I set down one of the MRE's and tear open the other with my teeth.

I look inside to see a packet of skittles, some lettuce, broccoli, and pieces of apple. I look up to see Fluttershy staring at the MRE with confusion so I say "It's an MRE or Meal Ready to Eat" He expression changes to her usual self as she realized I caught her staring. I chuckle as I take out the apples from the package and began to eat them as Fluttershy began to walk away. I finish the apples so I grab the skittles, tear open the package and began to levitate them into my mouth.

Fluttershy walks up to the couch and sets down what looks like a salad with daisies in it, she looks over to the packet of skittles so I ask "Want one?" she hesitates for a second before nodding her head so I levitate one in front of her. she places it in her hoof before throwing it into her mouth, she chews for a few seconds before her face lights up with a smile and asks "W-What are these called" to which I answer "Skittles, you want another one?" she nods quite frantically so I place three more into her hoof.

She puts all three skittles in her mouth, I realize she really enjoys them so I place the whole packet in front of her as I zip back up the MRE for later. I remember the duplication spell and decided to use it on one of my mags for the Tar-21, I pull out the mag I had in my pocket and place the bullet that was in the chamber into the mag, making the magazine at full capacity.

I did the same thing with the MRE, I closed my eyes and imagined pulling the mag apart. I open my eyes to see that the duplication worked again, with every single bullet in the magazine. I look to Fluttershy to see staring again at the two objects so I say "I'll tell you when the time is right" She hesitantly nods and turns back to the Skittles and continues shoving them into her mouth. I place the two mags into the pockets of the body armor and soon realize that I was getting really tired, most likely from the duplication spell.

"Where will I be sleeping, The couch is fine if there is no extra bed," I ask but she shakes her head no and says "I have a cot that I can set up". I nod and wait on the couch as she goes upstairs to get the cot, I throw the wrapper of the Skittles into a trashcan that was on the opposite side of the room and with luck, the wrapper hits the rim of the can two times before falling in.

I hear some grunting up the stairs so I walk over and ask "Need any help" which was answered "N-No I got it" I shake my head as I walk up and help bring the cot downstairs which was surprisingly heavy but I was able to handle the weight. After we got the cot set up and ready, Fluttershy went to her bed with a goodnight so I quickly said goodnight and slipped into the cot.

It was extremely comfy since I usually sleep on the hard ground or shitty mattresses that were outside but now I could sleep safely without the chance of being attacked while sleeping or getting some disease from a dirty mattress, I was instantly out like a night and entered dreamland.

...

 _I woke up in a house that wasn't the one I was in before unless all the pony stuff was a dream..._

 _I sit up and look at a very familiar room, posters painted the wall as well as some shelves that held some toys, a TV with a DVD player on the ground and a white drawer. I slip out of the bed to see myself only in underwear so I get some clothes from the drawer and head out the door of the bedroom, I walk out to a hallway that had a few pictures hanged along the wall except all the faces were blurred out._

 _I walk down the rugged stairs and enter the living room to see a few couches across from a TV and more pictures along the wall with more blurred faces, I look at the TV to see nothing but static so I enter the kitchen to see a dog bowl on the ground as well as everything a kitchen would have. I look out the window to see a few people standing around so I exit the kitchen and exit out of the backdoor that was just beside the room._

 _I walk out and feel the smooth grass along my bare feet, I see more houses around the large patch of concrete in the center, hinting that I'm in a complex but change my attention the people standing in front of me but before I could get a good look at their faces, a blinding flash occurs behind them causing me to cover my eyes but when I uncovered them all I saw was the dark silhouette of the 4 figures as well as a large mushroom cloud in the background, raising over the horizon._

 _I look at the 4 figures once more before I was hit with a speeding wave of cloud, making my vision go dark._


	4. Biograpghy

_**Name**_ : Ray Joesph/Black Anarchy

 _ **Age**_ : 16

 _ **DOB**_ : 11/30/2000

 _ **Characteristics**_ - **Human**

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black

Skin tone: Light Tan

Body Build: Average

- **Pony**

Eyes: Lime Green

Hair: Lime Green and White Stripes

Fur Color: Light Grey

Body Build: Average

 ** _Clothing_** **-Human**

Black Hooded Sweater

Black Military Vest

Black T-Shirt

Dark blue jeans

Forma Adventure boots

 **-Pony**

Black Hooded Sweater

Black Military Vest

 _ **Weapons**_

Tar-21, Equipped with Holosight

CZ-75


	5. Familiar but not Friendly

I woke up heavily breathing and drenched in sweat, I look around the room to see that I'm back in the pony world. I step out of the bed and stretch my back, realizing I forgot to take off my stuff before going to sleep. I hear steps going down the stairs so I look over to see Fluttershy with a white rabbit on her back "I'm going as fast as I can" She says while the rabbit looks a bit angry or disappointed.

Fluttershy enters the kitchen which was a separate room and after a few seconds she emerges but the rabbit is now chewing on a carrot. She looks at me and asks "Have a good sleep?" to which I smile and answer "I hadn't had a good rest for years and finally without having to worry about diseases, mutants or bandits is lovely, to say the least," Fluttershy smiles and says "G-Good to hear". I remember last night with Twilight about her wanting me to visit her to discuss my world and it's almost extinct species.

"Hey, do you know where Twilight's house is?" I ask causing Fluttershy to jump a bit before she answered "Just go to the south side of town, you can't miss it" I nod and say goodbye as I exit out the door, I just got off the property before hearing some talking in what sounded like Russian coming from the forest which caused me to draw my handgun and aim towards the forest but there was nothing in sight so I holster the CZ-75 and continue walking.

After a 5 minute walk, I reached the town to see the Sugar Cube Corner. I look at the sun which was behind me and see that I'm on the east side of town so I take a left and start walking through the lively civilization. It was still weird to be in a really populated area since back in my world, There were no civilized towns or any civilized people, to be honest.

I see the Library so I knock two times and enter, I see a purple lizard organizing books on the shelves. The lizard looks at me and says "Can I help you?" I nod and answer "I'm looking for Twilight" he nods and walks up the stairs, After a few seconds he comes back down and says "Just go up the stairs and enter the first room on your left" he continues with the books as I walk up the stairs.

I follow the lizard's instructions and enter the room on my left, the room seemed to be an office or study room "Hey Anarchy, just take a seat then we can start" I suddenly began to feel nervous as this felt like my first time at the doctors. I take a seat in one of the chairs across from her and she began "Alright, I want your name and age" I hesitate for a second before answering "My original birth name was Ray Joseph and my age is 16".

Twilight nods and writes few things in a notebook before continuing "What was your original species and what was your society like?" I gulp because of how terrible my world is compared to this world but still answered "Our species were called Humans, we were bipedal, always wore clothes and act similar to your kind but our society was not the best. Technologically advanced but that caused a massive pollution problem which also causes global warming; War was a common thing, hell so common that we had 3 world wars where around 30-50 countries go to war but there won't be a forth since the third one pretty much ended the world"

Twilight had a pained expression but quickly wrote some more things before asking "What was the currency like?" I tried to remember the last time I've seen actual money but I don't recall what they looked like or what they were called so I just shrug and say "Don't remember but we used seeds for currency because the uses for them were... useful" she writes some more notes down and was about to ask more questions but a scream was heard.

I quickly run over to one of the windows to see a few ponies being held hostage by 4 more ponies that were wearing balaclavas and brown hoodies with AK-74u's aimed at the civilians heads so I grab my Tar-21 and slam a mag before pulling the action back and taking aim. Twilight takes my side "What's going o-" she saw what was going and says "We have to stop them" she was about to run outside but I stopped her and said, "That's what I'm doing".

I held my breath for a few seconds to steady my aiming before I slowly squeeze the trigger till a click and a bang echoed throughout the town as the far left pony's head exploded into a puff of blood which caused Twilight to gasp and the other criminals to start heading to cover as everypony else started to run away. I run downstairs and burst out the door and began firing at the far right oppressor as I head towards a tree for cover. I hid behind the tree and peeked out behind the tree only for a few bullets to hit my cover causing me to pull my head out of harm's way.

I peeked out again and shot at the pony who shot at me, I hit him in the head causing his head to snap back with a red cloud shooting out of the new hole in the pony's head. I exit cover and gallop over to the right and slide under a cart, where my third victim was. The enemy saw me and turned around to fire at me but it was too late as I fire a burst into his body, making blood to splatter onto the cart and myself. I hear some rustling from behind so I unholster my pistol and fire behind me without looking before a scream was heard from the last thug.

I turn around and slowly walk towards the pony who now had a bleeding hole in one of his hind leg, he tries to crawl away but I pull him closer with my magic before lifting him up and pinning him to the cart

"Who are you and where are you from?" I ask as the thug's ears fold back "Я-я с земли, я всего лишь СТАЛКЕР (I-I'm from earth, I'm just a STALKER)" The Russian says so I sigh before saying "Как вы сюда попали? (How did you get here?)" He thinks before a second before saying "Задуть (Blowout)". I let go of him for a second before saying "Go" He tilts his head in confusion before starting to limp away but didn't make it far as I pull out my handgun and mire two pullets into the back of his skull causing the thug to fly forward, faceplanting into the dirt.

I sigh once more before turning around to see everypony starts to come out of hiding. I hang my head to feel a little bit of guilt because of this peaceful community seeing what my world is like so I holster my pistol and run away toward the woods. I began to hear some of the ponies to 'stop or 'wait but I didn't dare turn around as I entered the treeline and into the dark forest


	6. What Belongs?

I ran for what felt like hours until I came across some type of ruins, a large run-down castle to be exact. It was pretty dark with the sun down and the abnormally large moon. I don't know why I ran, to be honest, was it because I'm afraid of the consequences of murder here? Was it because of not wanting to be looked at as a murderer in such a peaceful environment? The reasons flowed through my mind as I mindlessly walk over the crumbling bridge and into the ruins.

I entered what looked like a throne room, with a few corroding banners of a sun or moon. I sat on the stairs that lead up to the thrones and finally reflected my life. I was just trying to survive but the only way to do that is stealing and killing. But at some points, I could have spared them, let them live. I look at the mark on my hips and thought 'Was I made to cause anarchy?'. I suddenly start to hear hoofsteps, causing me to run behind one of the thrones.

I peak out to see a tall pony, the fur on the pony was a very dark blue with the mane flowing in the colors of space. "Quite a nice lodging isn't it?" the pony said causing me to shrink back down into my cover before I hear the voice again "I knoweth thou art behind the throne" I suddenly get nervous as I peak out again to the dark pony in front of the throne.

"Nay needeth to beest dainty, mine own dram pony," she said causing my anxiety to lower a bit. I slower inch my way out of cover to get a better look at who was confronting me. judging by the voice, the pony is female but the striking feature is the combination of horn and wings as well as the cat-like eyes and fangs in her small smile. "And who is't might thee beest, dram one" I swallow the lump in my throat and think back to when I was learning history to remember the early English language before hesitantly answering "Black Anarchy, who might you be?"

Her facial expression changed to a mix of confusion and shock before following up my question "I am Nightmare Moon, ruler of the moon" I hear more hoofsteps coming our way so I slowly back up behind the throne, I peak out again to see the 6 girls I met staring at the princess with fury before the moon Princess shouted "I shalt showeth'r Equestria in darkness and th're is nothing thee can doth to stand ho me."

"You may think that but we have all something in common," each pony pulled out a small crystal before placing them on the ground. I recoil in awe as I see the 6 crystals levitate and began spinning around their respective owners, unfortunately, the crystals fell to the ground and shattered causing everyone to gasp with the exception of Nightmare Moon "You fool! You think crystals can stop me?" she began a menacing laugh before her horn started to glow.

She aimed the horn at the group, obviously charging a harmful spell causing me to kick into overdrive and run up behind Nightmare before jumping onto her and biting into her jugular, drawing blood from the pressure. She shakes me off causing me to fly towards the group "Doth thee bethink a measly biteth shall do hurt me?" I slowly get up and say "For a bit, yeah. But I know something that will." I draw my pistol and fire two rounds at her forelegs, both bullets hitting my targets causing Nightmare Moon to fall forward.

I turn around to the 6 ponies and ask "Can you finish it?" they nod so I step aside with my pistol at ready as they did their ritual. "We don't need crystals, the elements are inside us," Twilight says before a bright flash emits from the group, my head gets heavy as those thoughts appear again but I easily shake them off as I continue to watch.

My companions had necklaces around their necks with exception to Twilight who says "We are friends, we are family, we are the Elements of Harmony!" A tiara appears on her head before her eyes flash white. They begin to float upward before a large rainbow beam travels up before dropping down onto the Princess causing her to scream in agony while shouting "Nay, this can't beest happening! I shall maketh Equestria liveth in the night forever! foreveeeeer!" everything turns to a blinding white for a few seconds before my vision clears, allowing me to see.

I see a much smaller version Nightmare Moon was, still with the two wounds in her legs. I stay back as I watch Twilight and her friends walk toward the Ruler of the moon, I was about to step forward when another tall pony seem to come out of nowhere so I quickly hide behind one of the corroded pillars.

"Princess Celestia!" I hear Twilight shout so I cautiously peek around the pillar to see Twilight run up and hug 'Princess Celestia' causing my awareness to go down but I didn't want to stay long so I began to creep my way towards the exit but unfortunately, as I was about to exit, I was all of a sudden surrounded by a yellow aura as I was pulled backward against my will.

I began to rotate as the group came into view both princesses standing behind the six girls "Ummm... I have nothing to do with this?" I said with a nervous expression hopefully I won't be punished for injuring a royalty as well as the events earlier. Princess Celestia giggles before saying "Don't worry, you're not in trouble" I swallow the lump in my throat as I look at all of them.

"Twilight spoke of the Incident earlier and as I wish it was dealt with a different way, at least my little ponies are safe" she flashes a smile causing me to calm down due to the fact that I won't be hanged for murder. I was released from the magical grip as I fall to the ground softly.

I look at the blue mares scarred legs, wondering how they healed so quickly but quickly thrown that thought out of my head as I said "Sorry about shooting your legs and all Ms?" She chuckles before saying "Don't worry about it, and the name is Princess Luna."

I nod and ask "What now?" Princess Celestia smiled and said "Let's get out of here" before charging up a spell but was interrupted by Pinkie who shouted, "WAIT!" Celestia stopped the spell and ask "What is the matter?" Pinkie pointed at me and said, "Since teleporting causes a bright flash, we can't do it with him. He has PTSD, due to his world being wiped out by these things called 'Atomic Bombs' and we can't have this poor thing" Pinkie wrapped an arm around me before continuing "Having another panic attack."

Both the Princesses seemed to tilt their heads at what she said before saying "Oh... I guess we can walk and you can tell us a bit about who you are" I nod as everyone started walking as I stuck behind with the two Princesses. We exit the castle ruins before Princess Luna says "Stay wary of your surroundings, who knows whats out here at this time" I quickly use my magic grip to pull back the bolt on my Tar-21, earning a yelp from Twilight who looked over her shoulder giving me a glare before she aimed her head forward.

"Names Black Anarchy by the way," I say causing Celestia to smile before asking "What was it like where you are from?" I frown as sad thoughts filled my mind before saying "It was nice for 12 years, I had a good childhood, a nice family until another country waged war on us, which caused more countries to get involved either with us or against us soon the war ended but not without around 19,000 Atomic Bombs being launched around the world."

The emotion on both of the Princesses faces changed to sadness but also confusion before asking "What is an Atomic Bomb?" to which I answer immediately "An Atomic Bomb is a bomb of course except its bigger than your average cannonball, one could wipe out a city in an instant. not only is it extremely big but it leaks this particle called radiation which is very harmful to be around unless you have the appropriate equipment."

They seemed very shocked but they went back to frowns before Luna asked: "I'm guessing the bright flash is what caused your PTSD?" I nod before sighing and continuing "We somewhat deserved it to some extent, we were killing our planet slowly but our government didn't care. All they want is money and power" I hang my head down as we walked for a few minutes in silence.

Luna broke the silence once more "What are those contraptions strapped to you?" I look at both my firearms before saying "Guns, a weapon also created for war but also in self-defense. The box at the back of the gun holds a small arrow called a bullet which fires a small lead projectile at fast speeds toward your target, incapacitating or killing them depending on where you aim. I always ended up on the wrong side of the gun, people robbing my possessions or tried to at least."

We reached the small town where we split ways, the Princesses teleport away and everyone goes home. I follow Fluttershy to her cottage in silence, we enter through the front door and was greeted by all her little pets and such. I face plant onto the coach, exhausted causing a stifled laugh coming from Fluttershy, she says "goodnight" to which I replied with a muffled "Nighty Night" earning another giggle from Fluttershy before I hear her walk up to her bedroom and all the critters crawl into their hiding spots.

'At least I still have my sense of humor' I thought to myself as I passed out.


	7. Instrumental

Another day began as I wake up to birds singing songs and animals coming out of their homes within the cottage "I've gotta get used to this" I thought out loud as I sit up and kick my hind legs over the edge of the couch. My head was pounding like I drank a whole bottle of vodka, not like I know how that feels but drinking alcohol is a common activity to avoid radiation poisoning.

I stretch out my forelegs, hearing several cracks from the joints, should've slept on the cot. I stand up and arch my back causing more of my joints to pop in protest, I sigh and sit back down before a set of hooves are heard walking down the stairs so I look over to see Fluttershy brushing her pink mane with a brush held in her wings as she yawns. "Good morning," she greets as she sets down the brush and sits down beside me.

I chuckle before asking "rough night eh?" she nods before letting out another yawn into her hoof, Fluttershy sighs and says "Can you help me with renovating the shed? Unless you don't want to" I smile and before answering "I'll help out, maybe we can retrieve some of your friends to help as well?" Flutters -what an adorable nickname- smiles before saying "Thank you."

I nod and stand up before saying "Let's go" she gets up and we exit out the door toward Twilight's, figuring she needed to get out more. The walk to Ponyville was uneventful and also very quiet, we made it Twilights front door before knocking on it twice before entering. I see Twilight reorganizing the bookshelves with a small purple lizard helping out "Hey Twilight" I say causing her to yelp and spin around "Oh... H-Hey Anarchy" she set a book on one of the shelves before walking towards us "What do you need?"

I look to Fluttershy who says "Would you like to come with me and the girls help renovate my shed If that's ok with you" Twilight gives off a smirk before saying "Sure, Spike can do the rest of the books as I'm gone." I hear a loud groan behind Twilight before we turn and exit the Library. We planned on walking towards Rarity's boutique but halfway there, I was tackled by behind making my instincts kick in and unholster my handgun and press the muzzle of the gun to the forehead of... Rainbow Dash?

Her magenta eyes where pinpricks as the gun were still pressed against her noggin, I holster the weapon and sigh before saying "Maybe you can give me a little bit of a heads up before crashing into me" She nods as she seems to relax a little before I continue "You want to help out with Fluttershy's shed?" she smiles while hovering up to her before answering "Sure, I'll tag along."

We reached the boutique so Fluttershy knocks on the door "Coming~" A feminine voice announces on the inside before the door swings open to Rarity with some measuring tape around her neck and some fancy glasses placed on her snout. "Oh, hello girls. How can I help you?" Rarity asks before Twilight blurts out "We are going to help Fluttershy with some renovating, care to join?"

Rarity releases a small frown before saying "I wish I could darling but I still need to have more dresses done by tomorrow" We all nod before saying "Don't worry too much, it's only a shed" Every girl giggles, leaving me confused for a moment before Rarity speaks "Alright, I'll most likely see you all tomorrow. Ta-ta~" she shuts the door so we carry on.

"The only available pony left is Applejack since Pinkie is in Canterlot with the Cakes for some contest," Rainbow Dash says so we start walking towards Applejacks house which I have yet to see. The walk was very talkative between Twilight, Rainbow and Flutters as I stayed back a bit but we soon came across an apple orchard with thousands of trees lined up in an orderly fashion but paid more attention to the girl's conversation as they talked about recent events or other things I don't know about.

I see an orange pony in a familiar hat with a bucket of apples sat on her back as she walked to a barn that was a disturbing shade of red "Hey Applejack" I announce causing her to jerk her head towards me with a frightening expression before she exclaims "Holly molly Anarchy, You frightened me" I chuckle before Fluttershy reluctantly asks "If you're done, maybe you can help us out with renovating my shed if you want to."

Applejack set down the bucket filled to the brim with apples and said "Ah jus' finished mah quota so ah guess ah can tag along" I nod and shout "let's get a move on." We began walking back to the quiet cottage and the walk was just like the walk here but halfway, Fluttershy stuck behind with me and we talked about my world a bit more.

We entered Fluttershys property and walked around the cottage to see a medium-sized shed that was made out of corroding wood and rusted metal causing me to ask "Guess you haven't used this in a while" to which she replied "Never did, the previous owner left the shed untouched and left everything inside for some reason" I nod and walk up to the wood-rotted door, I pull the door but the hinges gave out and began to fall towards me so I quickly step to the side, nearly getting hit.

I peek inside to see six objects covered in dusty, white sheets. I carefully step inside and look around a bit, It was dark but still had some light from the doorway "Is everything alright in there?" I hear Rainbow dash shout to which I reply "Yep, could use some light though" I hear some hoofsteps behind me before the room was lit up by a purple light so I look behind me to see Twilight with her horn glowing. I thank her and walk over to one of the sheets before slowly pulling it off in my magical grab.

I smile as I see an acoustic guitar with an electric guitar beside it, both set onto a guitar stand, both were in quite a good shape so I pick both up with my magic and carry them outside with Twilight in tow. "Woah" Rainbow exclaims before she reaches for electric guitar but I pull it out of her reach before saying "Ah Ah Ah. Finders, keepers" before I place the guitar back on the stand and place it to the side before heading back in with Twilight. I pull of the next sheet to find a Bass guitar also in good condition so I also place it outside and go back inside, the next object turns out to be a Microphone on a stand as well.

I place the Microphone outside and go back in to reveal the biggest item which turns out to be a full drumkit (Snare, 2 toms, floor tom, bass drum, crash cymbal, ride cymbal, Hi-hat cymbal, 2 drumsticks on the snare) which seems to have no problems except for some of the stands having a little bit of rust but can be easily fixed with some aluminum foil and vinegar, I got Applejack and Rainbow Dash to help me move out the drums before I went back inside once more. I pulled off the sheet to the final object which happens to be an amp which also has a little rust on it but other than that, it seems in good condition.

I looked at all the instruments before turning to the shed. I had tools at the disposal but a thought sprang into my mind as if it was a message. It was a spell none the less so I figured I'd try it out "Hey girls, you might want to stand back as I try something" after they got some distance, I lower my head and start thinking of a black hole in the middle of the shed. My mind started to strain as my head ached and began to exhaust but once I heard a massive bang I look up to see the shed collapse on itself and shrink into a red orb.

Once all of the shed was gone, I let my mind ease as the red orb shrunk into nothing. I look behind me to see the girls with their jaws dropped to the floor, Literally. I sigh in exhaustion and sit down to rest, Twilight walked beside me before asking "How did you do that?" I shrugged and answered "Just popped into my head." her eyes widened before shouting "SOMETHING LIKE THAT DOESN'T JUST POP INTO YOUR HEAD!" I shrug again before standing up and walking up to the planks of wood to build the shed.

After some time of building the shed, we finished it. I even built an extra room for the instruments I found so I can actually use them without disturbing the animals or Fluttershy herself, I set down the ride cymbal beside the floor tom before wiping the sweat off my forehead. I walk out of the room into the actual shed to see Fluttershy and her friends helping her with organizing the garden tools and other doo-dads. "Well that's the music room done, Maybe I can try my musician skills when we are done" Fluttershy's face curled into a small smile after she placed a rake on one of the shelves.

"I would love to hear you play!" Rainbow said before she began to hover but Applejack quickly bit down on her tail so she didn't wreck the shed we just made, she quit flying and placed her hooves on the ground with an annoyed expression causing Fluttershy to giggle a little before saying "Well we just finished so it would be nice to hear you play" I smile and head back to the music room as I call it and pick up the acoustic guitar with my magical grip before realizing that I don't know how to play with magic.

I suddenly think of solution so I think that my hands are there and plucking the strings, Once I plucked a string with my non-existent finger, The guitar played a string which caused me to smile before strumming all of the strings to find that it's in tune so I walk back out and pull up one of the chairs in the room before sitting down and placing the guitar in my lap.

I look around to see the girls in a circle and waiting for me to play so I quickly think of a song before playing (Lateralus by: Tool).

I sang all the words and got all the strings right even though I was a bit rusty since I haven't played for a few months, their faces were priceless as I strummed the last note and placed my hoof on the strings to mute the guitar before levitating it over to the stand in the other room "That was amazing" Rainbow said in awe before Applejack commented "That was some nice playing."

I nod before saying "I think it relates to me when I was in the wasteland cause I had so many opportunities that I had to quit on because they were pretty much non-existent, the yellow and red came to be by the bombs that dropped when I was only ten" Their expressions changed from awe to sympathetic before Fluttershy walked up to me and wrapped her forelegs around me and pulled me into a hug.

My heart was nearly popping from my chest as I felt the warm embrace of her, I suddenly felt like crying as more of the girls joined in for the hug. After a few minutes of hugging, they let go and smile at me causing me to smile back and say "Thank you all, for your hospitality, for your kindness. This is a rare sight for a wasteland wanderer, and I thank *sniff* you" I felt the tears welling up in my eyes as memories of my carefree childhood flooded my mind.

I felt a hoof on my shoulder so I blink the tears out my eyes to see Twilight in front of me "Nopony should have to go through that, I'm surprised your mind is still in one piece after what you've been through" Twilight says causing I chuckle a bit before wiping the tears from my cheeks before saying "A strong mind leads to a strong soul." Everypony giggles before Applejack says "Well ah need to get going, gotta buck some apples in the morning" I smile one more time before saying "We all need some, It has been a long day" Everypony nodded in agreement.

The girls said goodbye and left, leaving me and Flutters alone in the shed. I close the door to the music room and walk out of the shed with Fluttershy, I look up to the sky to see the moon just rising from the horizon so I follow Fluttershy inside and sit down on the couch. I wait a few minutes before Fluttershy comes in with two plates of spaghetti only without the meat, We eat and conversate about what our lives were like back then.

When we finished eating, I did the polite thing and took both the dishes into the kitchen. I washed the plates before I put them in the correct cupboard, I head back into the living room and sat on the couch "Anyways, My mother was a metal head musician and same with my Dad. My mom worked as a Waitress at some restaurant that I can't remember the name of and my dad was a gun mechanic meaning that he built and repaired guns for a living."

Memories of my parents flowed through my head once more before I was brought out of those thoughts when I was tackled by Fluttershy, I regained my senses to see I was pulled into a cuddle as Fluttershy buried her head into my chest. I dragged my hoof through her mane as she whispered "You poor soul, I will always there if you need someone to talk to" Tears started to well up again as I placed my other hoof on my back before saying "Thank you."

We spent a few minutes cuddling till I heard the silent snore of Fluttershy, Indicating that she has fallen asleep so leaving me no choice, I drift off to sleep leaving my vision in pitch black void.


End file.
